1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for storing electrical energy, in particular for installation within a motor vehicle.
2. Background Information
Using batteries in motor vehicles to store electrical energy, particularly lead acid batteries, is known from the prior art.
Capacitors for storing electrical energy are furthermore known in the prior art.
It is a task of the present invention to provide a further circuit for storing electrical energy, in particular for installation within a motor vehicle. Further tasks of the inven-tion relate to providing a motor vehicle having such a circuit as well as providing a method of retrofitting a motor vehicle so that it can make use of the circuit.